Isaac Deladius
Name : Isaac Deladius Age: 15 Gender: male Dorm: Entei at the Pokemon Trainer Academy 'Appearance' overall physical description: Despite his young age Isaac has some traits of people much older than himself. first of all his hair has turned a mysterious dark gray, second he has slight wrinkles coming away from the sides of his eyes, and lastly his determined scowl which makes him look at least ten years older. It is also easy to see the youth in him. His eyes glow like light shining through a rain cloud and the smirk he shows off to tell how he is feeling hold him to his childhood. Clothing: He wears a pair of black jeans with lots of loops and pockets and a dull green colored T-shirt. Over this he wears his gray and black hooded jacket. He wears a pair of black hiking boots accented with little bits of dull green. Around his waist is a brown leather belt with quite the collection of pouches. A leather necklace hangs down in front of his shirt. At the end of the leather string is a old pewter figure that Isaac can not identify. He also carries a black and dull green satchel which holds his other items. His other wardrobe consists of mainly dark earthy colored jackets and shirts, darker colored cargo pants and carpenter jeans, and more hiking boots. 'Personality ': Isaac is a strategist. He never goes into anything without a plan. He always goes out of his way to try out of the box ideas. His plans help keep him calm in new and unfamiliar situations. Having plan is like a safety net to Isaac, even though he can succeed without it he is reassured by its presence. Isaac’s need for a plan sometimes makes him seems OCD, but his plans often only refer to pokemon battling or major parts of his life not everyday trivialities. The biggest problems with Isaac’s plans are failure and unpredictability. Whenever a plan doesn’t turn out right Isaac can’t help but blame himself and feel as though he hasn’t done his best for his pokemon. Though the plans themselves are highly unpredictable when something happens that’s out of Isaac’s hands he again feels it is his fault for not readying for it. 'History :' Isaac is from a small town out in the undeveloped mountain forests of Johto. His father was a Pokemon Ranger Fiore, and that was most likely going to be Isaac’s future as well, but growing up in Johto becoming a pokemon trainer was the coolest. They got to do whatever they wanted, go where they wanted to go, and spend all the time they wanted catching and training pokemon. Rangers only got one pokemon and had to do it for a job not for fun. After a long stalemate with his father over the subject they agreed that Isaac would be allowed to become a trainer on the condition that the next time his father had to go back to Fiore he would come and see what being a ranger was like first hand. It didn’t change his mind at all. In his time being a trainer Isaac proved himself to a rather decent battler with a unique and new style. Being so far up on the mountains he had plenty of time alone with his pokemon, so he would consistently train them and himself every day. Isaac would have his pokemon go over specific combos, tactics, and match-ups as well as have them to basic physical training to help improve speed, strength, and skill. At the same time Isaac would practice his own skills and strength himself by training right along side his pokemon. 'pokemon:' Species: Typhlosion 'Nickname: Raizer' Lvl: 39' Moves: Smokescreen, Ember, Quick Attack, Dig, Flame wheel, Aerial Ace 'COMBOS: Flame Ace (Aerial Ace & Flame Wheel) charge and cooldown Emberrage (Ember & Quick Attack) weakened attack much faster. Species: Trapinch 'Nickname: Ace 'Lvl: 27 ' Moves: Bite, Sand Tomb, Sand Attack, Sandstorm, Dig, Earthquake' COMBOS: Tomb Raider (Sand Tomb & earthquake) not really a full combo, but the moves are often used together. Ace restrains his foe with sand tomb then strikes them with earthquake. Species: Pawniard' Nickname: Zerak 'Lvl: 20' Moves: Hone Claws, Psycho Cut, Faint Attack, Leer, Aerial Ace, Sucker Punch Species: Torkoal' Nickname: Cauldero' Lvl: 26'M oves: Smokescreen, Rock tomb, Ember, Fire Spin, Rest, Sleep Talk Species: Scyther' Nickname: Hallow' Lvl: 23' Moves: Quick Attack, Leer, Swords Dance, Agility, Night Slash, Aerial Ace Species: Seedot' Nickname: Tach' Lvl: 19' Moves: toxic, harden, growth, leech seed, dig, swagger Trivia *Isaac originally had a duskull, but due to lack luster usage in RP it was swapped for a Pawniard who better reflects Isaac's methodology. *Isaac is notorious for being overly serious in battle. He's shown little mercy without even intending to, and thusly has a long list of rivals. *He also has a losing streak with friends only finding console in Orion Riecher a mysterious all-star trainer who occasionally appears when things get tough for Isaac. *Isaac's Scyther is named after holloween due to that being the day he caught it. It also has a very autumn-esq color scheme of orange and brown like fall leaves. *Isaac's temper is extremely short, and he is not afraid to get into a real fight. *Isaac's last name is based on the greek inventor Daedalus . *All of his pokemon are customly colored. *Isaac paints pokeballs as a hobby. literally paints on pokeballs. Category:Character Category:Student